Serpihan Hati
by Viselle
Summary: Serpihan hatiku kutinggalkan jauh di belakang sana, bersama kisah silam dengan dirinya.
Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **Serpihan Hati**

by

 **Ann**

.*.

 _Main chara_ : Himuro Tatsuya, Kaminari Fuko (OC), Kise Ryota.

 **Peringatan** : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan kamu berpendapat sendiri), Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Serpihan hatiku kutinggalkan jauh di belakang sana, bersama kisah silam dengan dirinya._

.*.

Kaminari Fuko mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin. Perlahan jemarinya terangkat menyentuh mahkotanya yang baru saja dipangkas pendek sebatas garis telinga. Senyumannya terbit. "Begini kelihatan lebih _fresh_ ," ujarnya puas sambil mengagumi gadis bermata _hazel_ di dalam cermin.

"Kau terlihat segar dan manis," kata Himuro Tetsuya yang hari ini menjadi _hair stylist-_ nya.

"Makasih, Tatsu-nii _._ " Fuko berputar dan mengarahkan senyumannya pada Himuro. "Kau sangat pandai memotong rambut."

"Apa pun untukmu, Fuko-chan." Himuro berkata sembari merapikan peralatannya.

Fuko kembali menghadap cermin. "Sekarang tinggal menentukan gaun dan _make up_ nya, ah juga sepatu." Kata-kata Fuko membuat gerakan Himuro terhenti, pria itu menatap Fuko melalui cermin setinggi badan di depan mereka. "Dan aku perlu tas juga sepertinya..." Ia tercenung memikirkan pakaian dan aksesoris yang akan dikenakannya untuk pesta besok. Ia menoleh. "Ada yang salah, Tatsu-nii?" tanyanya.

Himuro memandang Fuko beberapa saat sebelum bertanya, "Kau akan pergi?"

Sebelah alis gadis berambut cokelat itu terangkat. "Kenapa aku tidak pergi?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa," sahut Himuro dengan nada sebal.

Fuko hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu beranjak mengambil tasnya dan menyelempangkan tas bergaya _bohemian_ itu di bahunya. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji."

Untuk beberapa lama Himuro memandang Fuko tanpa berkedip, lalu ia memalingkan muka dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Aku tidak akan mau menemanimu," ujarnya kemudian. "Walau kau memohon aku tidak akan mau melakukannya," tambahnya.

"Aku tahu," sahut Fuko. "Tugas itu akan kubebankan pada Yuki dan Yui," tambahnya dengan ceria.

Fuko kembali mematut diri di cermin, mengamati rambutnya yang semula mengikal hingga ke bawah bahu kini menjadi begitu pendek, tiba-tiba ia merindukan rambut panjangnya.

"Penampilan itu cocok untukmu, Fuko-chan." Himuro menghiburnya.

Hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang Fuko berikan sebagai jawaban. "Aku pergi," ujarnya seraya melangkah cepat ke pintu.

"Aku akan menjemput kalian pukul dua." Kata-kata Himuro menghentikan langkah Fuko. Ia berputar dan memandang bingung pria yang setahun lebih tua itu. "Aku memang tidak akan mengantar, tapi aku akan menjemput kalian," jelas Himuro.

"Tapi kenapa jam dua, pestanya—"

"Kau tidak boleh lama-lama di sana," potong Himuro.

Jawaban Himuro menerbitkan senyum di bibir Fuko, Himuro Tatsuya memang sudah sejak lama menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil yang harus selalu dilindungi meski sebenarnya Fuko tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. "Kami akan menunggumu jam dua, sekarang boleh aku pergi?"

"Pergilah. Dan ingat berdandanlah yang cantik besok supaya si bodoh itu menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya," sahut Himuro.

Fuko meringis. Ia tahu si bodoh yang disebutkan Himuro tidak akan menyesal tak peduli secantik apa pun dirinya besok. Namun Fuko cukup tahu untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu dan mengundang larangan pergi dari Himuro. "Aku yakin duo Yu akan memastikan hal itu."

Senyum muncul di wajah Himuro. "Mereka teman yang baik."

"Sahabat terbaik," ralat Fuko.

"Ya," kata Himuro. "Tolong sekalian balik papan tulisan di pintu ya," ia menambahkan.

"Ok," sahut Fuko sambil mengangkat jempolnya. Ia menarik _handle_ pintu dan keluar, sebelum pergi ia membalik papan tulisan di pintu hingga tulisan: "Buka" berada di bagian depan.

.*.

Kedua sahabat Fuko memandangnya tak berkedip selama beberapa detik, begitu terkejut dengan penampilan baru sang sahabat saat mereka menjemput Fuko di apartemennya.

"Kalian terkejut," ujar Fuko dengan sudut-sudut bibir yang terangkat membentuk senyum bangga.

"Aku mau bilang kau gila, tapi seperti yang kita bertiga tahu dari dulu kau memang terkadang gila, jadi rasanya percuma. Tapi menurutku potongan rambut itu cocok untukmu," sahut Aihara Yuki setelah berhasil menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Tak tersinggung senyuman Fuko malah berubah menjadi cengiran lebar.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Fuko-chan," ucap Yui sembari memerhatikan penampilan Fuko dari atas ke bawah. Gaun selutut berwarna tosca yang mengembang di bagian bawah dengan hiasan ban pinggang hitam lebar, sulaman dengan manik-manik menghias bagian kerah dan lengan gaun, _kitten heels_ abu-abu berukir rumit yang sekilas terlihat seperti sepatu kaca melengkapi penampilan Fuko hari ini. "Kau mengagumkan," Yui menambahkan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Fuko lalu ia menoleh pada Yuki. "Yuki-chan?"

" _Perfecto!_ Ayo buat pria bodoh itu tahu apa yang dilewatkannya," jawab Yuki.

Fuko hanya tersenyum kecut. "Kemungkinannya sangat kecil dia akan sadar."

Mata kelabu Yuki menyipit. "Kecuali dia sangat bodoh, dia akan sadar."

"Tapi dia memang sangat bodoh, kan?" Yui menyahuti.

"Sayangnya kau benar," Yuki membenarkan. "Lain kali jangan jatuh cinta sama orang bodoh, Fuko."

Tawa Fuko menyembur. Dari dulu Yuki memang sering kali menanyakan mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Menurut gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang itu pria yang Fuko sukai sama sekali tidak menarik. Ya, tentu saja dia beranggapan begitu jika hatinya sudah dipenuhi seorang dokter berkacamata sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. "Kuusahakan ya," sahut Fuko, "tapi nggak janji, soalnya kalau aku naksir yang pintar nanti kita saingan."

Yuki memutar bola matanya. "Yang pintar kan nggak cuma satu. Lagipula—"

"Kau cuma naksir satu pria pintar," sela Fuko cepat.

"Kau itu, kebiasaan _banget motong_ omongan orang." Pelototan Yuki hanya disambut kekehan oleh Fuko.

"Sudah, kalau ngobrol terus nanti kita telat," ujar Yui.

"Memang seharusnya kita datang terlambat," kata Fuko sambil meraih _clucth bag_ nya yang warnanya senada dengan gaunnya. "Yang datang terlambat selalu menarik perhatian." Ia menyeringai.

"Pantas saja waktu SMA kau suka sekali terlambat," sahut Yuki.

Mereka bertiga tertawa, perjalanan singkat di koridor apartemen hingga lift mereka isi dengan canda dan obrolan ringan, yang terus berlanjut hingga mereka menaiki taksi dan sampai di acara resepsi.

.*.

Kedatangan ketiganya memang terbukti menarik perhatian. Mereka memang tak memiliki kecantikan bak putri tetapi kedatangan mereka yang cukup terlambat dan penampilan mereka yang berbeda dari biasanya tentunya bisa menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian selama lima menit penuh. Bahkan sang pembawa acara harus memberikan teguran halus bagi para tamu agar kembali memerhatikan upacara pernikahan yang tengah berlangsung.

"Nah kan, sudah kubilang yang datang terlambat selalu menarik perhatian," bisik Fuko kepada kedua temannya setelah mereka mengambil tempat di meja bagian tengah.

"Ya, ya, kapan sih kami bisa mendebatmu?" ujar Yuki.

"Lain kali kita jangan terlambat lagi ya, malu," kata Yui dengan wajah memerah. Gadis itu mencoba menyembunyikan diri ketika beberapa mata masih menatap mereka penuh spekulasi.

"Aku nggak bakal mau lagi." Yuki langsung menyetujui ujaran Yui.

Fuko mengibaskan tangan. "Rasakan sensasinya, _Ladies._ "

"Sensasinya hanya untukmu," sungut Yuki yang disambut kekehan oleh Fuko. "Lihat saja si mempelai pria, dari tadi dia terus memerhatikanmu."

Dengan penasaran Fuko mengangkat matanya ke arah mempelai pria yang terlihat tampan dalam balutan tuxedo, menangkap jelas bahwa pria itu memang tengah memerhatikan dirinya. Dipaksanya bibir melengkungkan senyum, sembari berharap dalam hati senyuman itu terlihat tulus, karena jujur di dalam hatinya ia masih tak bisa merelakan sosok pria yang dicintainya berbahagia bersama wanita lain.

Itu adalah mimpinya. Bersanding di pelaminan dengan orang yang dicintainya semenjak awal tahun keduanya di SMA. Pemuda itu memang sejak dulu selalu menarik perhatian, dia memiliki bakat untuk menjadikan dirinya matahari di antara para gadis. Fuko pun menganggapnya begitu, sang mentari yang menyinari hari-harinya. Perasaan dalam diri Fuko tumbuh dan berkembang, dari sekadar suka menjadi cinta. Bertahun-tahun ia merajut harapan untuk bisa mendapatkan balasan atas perasaannya, bertahun-tahun pula pemuda itu berada di dekatnya, membuat harapannya semakin besar seiring kebersamaan mereka, tetapi pil pahit akhirnya harus Fuko telan, ternyata selama ini dirinya hanya dianggap sebagai _teman_ oleh pemuda itu, dan tak pernah lebih dari itu. Dan hari ini semua mimpi indah yang Fuko rajut dalam angan hangus terbakar dan menjadi abu. Pria itu, sang pujaan hatinya kini sudah resmi menjadi milik orang lain. Hati Fuko berdentam keras, remuk-redam menjadi serpihan-serpihan tak berbentuk.

Lamunan Fuko buyar ketika ia merasakan genggaman di masing-masing tangannya. Kedua sahabatnya memberinya semangat agar terus bertahan, bukan untuk memiliki tetapi untuk merelakan.

Fuko sangat bersyukur memiliki dua sahabat yang setia menemaninya, menguatkannya, bahkan mereka merelakan kencan mereka dengan kekasih masing-masing demi menemaninya hari ini. " _Thanks_ ," ucapnya sembari menyapu air mata yang muncul di sudut matanya.

"Jangan nangis, nanti _make up_ mu luntur," kata Yuki.

Hati Fuko menghangat, setidaknya dalam kegetirannya kini ada teman-teman yang memberinya penghiburan.

.*.

Fuko ikut berbaris tamu yang menunggu giliran untuk mengucapkan selamat pada kedua mempelai. Yuki dan Yui masih mengapitnya di sisi kanan dan kiri, sesekali keduanya melirik khawatir padanya. Keduanya mungkin berpikir ia akan menangis lagi, atau tiba-tiba mengamuk dan menjambak si pengantin wanita—mengingat Fuko terkadang bisa bertindak tak terduga.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku akan bersikap sopan dan semanis mungkin."

"Sikap sopan sudah cukup, nggak perlu bermanis-manis dengannya," sahut Yui.

"Dan jangan lama-lama, aku malas mendengarkan si _alay_ itu bicara," tambah Yuki.

" _Alay_ , eh?" Fuko terkikik. Julukan yang diberikan Yuki untuk pria itu dulu membuatnya tak nyaman tetapi sekarang mungkin ia bisa mengambil salah satunya untuk menyebut pria itu.

"Sudah jangan dibahas lagi," bisik Yui dan mendorong kedua temannya maju di barisan.

Fuko berjalan perlahan menaiki undakan tangga pelaminan. Dari jarak yang tak terlalu dekat Fuko menyadari bahwa tatapan pria itu tak lepas darinya. Fuko membalas tatapan itu, bahkan menyunggingkan senyum, sedapat mungkin terlihat kuat dan baik-baik saja. Kini ia tiba di depan pria berambut pirang itu, mata emas itu menatapnya seolah tak percaya melihat dirinya datang ke acara itu.

"Kupikir kau akan datang dengan Midorima, Aihara." Kise memilih menyapa Yuki terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu," kata Yuki tanpa menyahuti perkataan Kise. Ucapannya pun tak terdengar begitu tulus.

"Terima kasih," ujar Kise. "Kalau kau mencari Midorimacchi, dia ada di—"

"Aku tahu di mana dia, terima kasih," tukas Yuki.

"Ah, tentu saja." Lalu Kise beralih pada Yui. "Terima kasih sudah datang, Narahashi."

"Ya, Kise-kun. Selamat untuk pernikahanmu," ucap Yui. Gadis itu berusaha terdengan ramah, namun Fuko menyadari ada nada sinis dalam suaranya.

"Terima kasih, apa Kurokocchi datang bersamamu?"

Yui menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi dia akan datang sebentar lagi, dia sudah di jalan."

"Kuharap dia cepat datang, aku sudah rindu pada—"

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengabaikanku, Kise-kun?" Fuko menyela pembicaraan keduanya.

Kise menelan ludah, kelihatan dari ekspresinya bahwa yang dikatakan Fuko tepat sasaran. "Kaminari, kau datang."

"Kenapa, Kise-kun? Tidak menyangka aku datang?" tanya Fuko riang.

"Ah, bukan begitu," jawab Kise sama riangnya.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, dan terima kasih sudah mengundangku."

"Kita berteman, tentu aku mengundangmu," sahut Kise.

Hati Fuko kembali remuk, tambalan-tambalan itu tak mampu menahannya. Meskipun berkali-kali berkata pada dirinya bahwa ia merelakan Kise, tetap saja getaran itu masih ada. Ia berpura kuat, tapi nyatanya hatinya begitu rapuh.

"Kaminari?"

Fuko memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Aku dulu mengharapkan lebih dari sekadar teman denganmu," tutur Fuko, matanya mengarah pada mempelai wanita yang terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun putih dan renda. "Tapi setelah melihatnya aku tahu mengapa kau mengabaikanku. Istrimu sangat cantik," pujinya. Fuko sendiri heran mengapa dirinya sanggup mengatakan itu, kenyataan Kise memilih wanita lain yang lebih baik darinya benar-benar menusuk hatinya. "Semoga kau bahagia, Nyonya Kise," ujarnya penuh penekanan pada akhir kalimat.

Sang mempelai wanita tak menjawab, bahkan dia tak bisa memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Wajahnya memucat dan itu membuat Fuko kasihan padanya. "Kau sempurna untuk Kise-kun," kata Fuko berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya. Bagaimanapun wanita itu tak harus mendapatkan perlakuan kasar darinya.

"Kau tahu bukan itu alasannya, sejak dulu kau dan aku hanya—"

"Teman," tukas Fuko. "Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku sedikit menyesali tahun-tahun yang kuhabiskan mengharapkanmu," tambahnya dingin.

"Aku..."

"Tenang saja, Kise-kun. Aku sudah merelakanmu." Fuko menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Tapi izinkan aku menyimpanmu dalam kenanganku." Fuko kembali merasakan genggaman di kedua tangannya. _Aku akan kuat,_ janjinya dalam hati.

"Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri," ujar Kise.

Fuko menggeleng pelan. "Tidak akan, karena aku akan mengingatmu sebagai _tuan PHP_."

Setelah mengatakan itu Fuko berlalu, melangkah turun dari pelaminan dan menjauh. Ia melangkah dengan wajah terangkat melewati pintu terdekat dengan langkah yang diusahakan tak tampak terburu.

Udara segar langsung mengisi paru-parunya ketika ia sampai di luar gedung resepsi. Warna-warni bunga menyambut dirinya, namun tak mampu memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Ia terus melangkah menjauh, mengabaikan panggilan kedua sahabatnya, dan baru berhenti ketika mencapai ujung jalan setapak itu.

Rasa sesak mengisi dadanya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Tak diacuhkannya jalan berdebu yang mungkin akan merusak gaunnya. Tak dipedulikannya riasan di wajahnya kala air mata itu tak lagi dapat dibendung. Fuko menarik kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana dan tergugu. Seberapa pun ia mencoba kuat, pada akhirnya ia tak dapat menahannya. Sakit itu mencengkeram hatinya, bak bom nuklir yang menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan.

.*.

Fuko tak tahu berapa lama ia menangis, atau seberapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan. Yang ia tahu, ketika ia mendongak pria itu ada di sana, duduk di depannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Tatsu-nii...?"

"Ini terakhir kalinya kau menangis untuknya." Himuro menyodorkan sebungkus tisu pada Fuko.

"Itu terdengar seperti perintah," ujar Fuko sembari mengambil selembar tisu dan menyapu jejak air matanya. Tangisannya kini sudah berhenti, namun menyisakan mata sembab dan riasan yang sedikit luntur.

"Memang," sahut Himuro. "Aku tidak mau _adikku_ menangis demi orang bodoh itu lagi."

"Jadi, Tatsu-nii hanya menganggapku adik?" Fuko memberengut.

"Kau pun hanya menganggapku kakak laki-lakimu, kan?" Fuko mengangguk dan Himuro berpindah ke sisi Fuko, tangan besarnya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Fuko. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang," ujar Himuro setelah lama keduanya hanya duduk dalam diam.

"Aku baru patah hati." Fuko bersungut.

"Kau sudah patah hati sejak lama, Fuko-chan. Kau saja yang tidak sadar. Sejak dulu Kise tak pernah menaruh perhatian lebih padamu."

Fuko tersenyum kecut. "Kurasa kau benar," ujarnya sedih.

Himuro melompat berdiri. "Bangun dan rapikan dirimu, aku akan membawamu bertemu dengannya."

"Siapa?" Fuko berdiri tanpa semangat.

"Seseorang yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta," jawab Himuro yakin.

Sebuah senyum kecil terselip di bibir Fuko. "Kau yakin sekali, Tatsu-nii."

"Aku mengenalmu lebih dari lima belas tahun," kata Himuro. "Aku tahu tipe lelaki yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta."

Kali ini senyuman Fuko bertambah lebar. Ia benar-benar beruntung, meski kehilangan cintanya, tetapi ia mempunyai orang-orang yang peduli padanya. "Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan berdebat. Tapi jangan pertemukan kami hari ini, karena aku tidak yakin bisa bersikap manis," kata Fuko. "Lagipula aku ingin menemui Yuki dan Yui, mereka pasti khawatir."

Himuro mengangguk. "Mereka sangat khawatir, sampai-sampai mengabaikan Kuroko dan Midorima terabaikan."

Fuko meringis. "Kurasa aku berhutang maaf pada pria-pria itu."

Ditemani Himuro, Fuko mendekati teman-temannya yang langsung memeluk erat dirinya begitu ia sampai di dekat mereka. Air mata kembali menggenangi mata Fuko, tetapi kini dalam artian berbeda. Fuko tak akan melihat ke belakang. Ia akan meninggalkan serpihan hatinya jauh di belakang sana, bersama kisah silam dengan tuan PHP.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang bersedia mampir dan membaca fanfik ini. Semoga terhibur setelah membaca fanfik ini.

Untuk A. Airys dan Kuroko Yui terima kasih untuk pinjeman OC-nya. OC kalian sepertinya sudah jadi chara wajib dalam fanfik saya di KnBI. Wkwkwk...

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_ _(sebulan kemudian):_

Fuko berjalan bersisian dengan Himuro di trotoar. Langkah mereka santai ketika melewati beberapa toko menuju kafe di bagian sudut.

"Jadi, seperti apa dia?" tanya Fuko. Sejak tadi ia mencoba mengorek informasi tentang teman Himuro yang akan mereka temui sebentar lagi.

"Dia anak yang manis."

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau sudah mengenalnya, kau akan menganggapnya manis."

"Sepertinya dia lucu," ujar Fuko.

"Tapi kadang menyeramkan juga," Himuro menambahkan.

Fuko terkikik. "Kayak kucing ya, kadang manis kadang _nyeremin_."

"Bukan kucing tapi harimau," sahut Himuro.

"Harimau...?"

Himuro mengangguk. "Dan itu harimaumu."

Fuko mengikuti arah telunjuk Himuro, dan mendapati seorang pria memakai jaket putih-hitam bertuliskan salah satu nama klub basket asal Amerika memunggungi mereka. "Yang rambutnya merah itu?" Ia memastikan.

"Ya," jawab Himuro seraya melangkah menghampiri kawannya itu.

Dari jauh Fuko memerhatikan interaksi keduanya. Himuro dan pria itu terlihat akrab, layaknya kawan lama yang baru bertemu kembali. Dan ketika pria itu menoleh ke arahnya, Fuko mempelajari profilnya. Wajah dan tubuh tinggi besar itu sama sekali tidak membuat pria itu terlihat manis, justru terlihat menakutkan. Ah, kalau kedua temannya ada di sini, mereka pasti akan menyeretnya pergi karena mengira bertemu dengan _yankee*_.

"Aku mau lihat sisi manisnya," Fuko bergumam sembari melangkah mendekati mereka ketika melihat Himuro melambai padanya.

"Fuko-chan, perkenalkan ini Kagami Taiga."

"Harimau, eh?" Fuko mengerling pada Himuro.

"Harimaumu," bisik Himuro di telinganya.

"Calon," ralat Fuko.

Himuro mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Terserah padamu," ujarnya.

"Dan Kagami, ini Kaminari Fuko."

Kagami mengulurkan tangannya yang segera Fuko sambut dengan jabat erat. Fuko yakin setelah ini ia akan bisa menggeser si tukang PHP dari hatinya.

.*.

 _See you in another story~_

.*.


End file.
